Wish On A Star
by PumpkinPieAndWhippedCream
Summary: "You know, you'll never make it anywhere in life if you don't take risks and just go for it sometimes. I know I'm being a hypocrite by saying that, but it's hard to take your own advice. Just go for it." Eventual Kogan. Warnings inside.
1. Looking Through Windows

_**So I thought up the idea for this story a long time ago, but I am just pursuing it now. The main pairing is Kogan but there will be other pairings along the way. This story will contain adult content such as swearing, getting drunk, violence, and sex, just to warn you all. If you read, please review; that is all I ask.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs I use in this story (unless I specifically mention that I wrote them). I will credit all songs used in the chapter at the end.**_

_Italics = lyrics being sung_

LOGAN

"Don't forget, you boys have to be at the studio at 6 tomorrow. Don't stay up too late," Mrs. Knight warns us before heading off to bed herself.

"We won't," Kendall and I call simultaneously back at her.

"Jynx! You owe me a dollar!" Kendall beats me to saying. I sigh, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my wallet and taking out a dollar bill. Damn his fast reflexes.

"I'm gonna go change and go to bed, I'm kinda exhausted," he says after happily taking my money.

"Kay, I'm not quite tired yet, so I'm gonna read for a bit. Night Kendall," I reply.

"Night, Logan," he says, heading off towards the room we share. I stare at him as he leaves, before picking up my book off the couch and opening it up to where I left off.

I hear some guitar playing from a distance somewhere outside, but I don't question it. Someone's probably just having a party in one of the houses surrounding the Palm Woods area. I continue to believe this until I hear singing, too, singing that is definitely not a prerecorded vocal blasting from a stereo.

_And did you come, to stare, or wash away the blood?_

I crack open the shades and peek out the window, seeing a girl who seems to be around my age sitting near the fire pit in the pool area. From here I can see that she has black hair that is pulled back, and she is playing a deep red guitar that contrasts with the black shirt and grey jeans she is wearing.

_Spend the rest of your days rocking out just for the dead_

When she sings that line, I hear her voice falter a bit, revealing to me that she is crying. I decide to head out there to make sure nothing is wrong.

Slipping on my shoes and grabbing a jacket, I quietly slip out of the room and head downstairs to the lobby, and then outside to the pool area.

_Did we all fall down?_

_From the lights to the pavement_

_From the van to the floor_

_From backstage to the doctor_

_From the earth to the morgue_

_Morgue_

_Morgue_

_Morgue~_

She sings as I approach her.

I sit down and she seems to notice me, but continues the song anyways. I wait for her to finish.

_All… fall… down… well after all._

She finishes strumming on her guitar and then looks up at me, tears still falling from her deep brown eyes.

"Sorry about that," she says, before reaching her hand out to shake mine. "Nice to meet you, the name's Chrissie Lyla."

I shake her hand before beginning to introduce myself. "I'm Lo—"

She cuts me off. "Logan Mitchell, I know. You're in the band Big Time Rush," she says, smiling at me. "Sorry if I disturbed you with my music or anything, I just needed to get some fresh air and just sing.

"No it's okay. I just heard you and I noticed you were crying, so I wanted to make sure you were okay," I explained.

"Oh? Thanks. Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling a bit sad. But that's okay. I'm used to the feeling."

"Oh, well as long as you're okay. I should head back before someone notices I'm gone. Do you need me to walk you back to wherever you live? It's not really a safe time to be walking alone," I say.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I live in the building. I just moved here to start my career in music. I'll see you around, then?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you," I reply as we head back into the lobby, each turning separate ways.

I sneak back into the apartment, heading to my room, quickly changing and then hopping in my bed on the opposite side of the room to Kendall's.

"Who was that chick with the guitar?" Kendall asks, taking me by surprise. I thought he was asleep. And how did he know that I snuck out?

"I left my phone in the living room and went out to get it. I saw that you weren't in there and I heard that music, and so I saw you walking out there," he explains, somehow knowing that I was going to ask that.

"Some girl who just moved here named Chrissie. I heard her singing and I noticed she was crying so I went out there to make sure she was okay," I explain.

"Oh," is all he says, before turning around and going back to sleep.

I sigh.

I just sigh.

KENDALL

We all get back to the Palm Woods after our long recording session with Gustavo, and all I want to do is hang out by the pool. I head up to change, and then head down to the pool. I see that girl who was outside last night and decide to head over there and talk to her. She is holding a guitar that looks like it's made of cherry tinted wood. Her hair is black, and looks short because of the way she has it pulled back, but I can tell that it is pretty long. She is strumming absentmindedly and when I sit down at her table she looks up to me with her dark brown eyes, which are surrounded with some black eyeliner.

"Oh, hi," she says, holding out her hand to me, "I'm Chrissie Lyla. Nice to meet you."

"Kendall Knight," I reply. "Nice to meet you."

We sit in awkward silence for a moment, before I speak up.

"Are you liking the Palm Woods so far?" I ask, not knowing what else to say.

She smiles at me. "Yeah, this place is really beautiful," she says, and then pauses. "You know, we're both just human, so lets not be awkward because we just met. Okay?"

I'm a bit shocked by her straightforwardness, but smile and nod at her. "So, what type of music do you like?" I ask, starting a conversation.

"My favorite bands and artists are Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Jason Mraz, Oasis, The Cure, The Killers, AFI, etcetera. But by far my most favorite is My Chemical Romance," she explains.

"Oh, I like some of their stuff. I know a couple of their songs. Like, um, I know some of the lyrics to um, Na Na Na, and I know Welcome to the Black Parade, and Sing," I tell her.

"Yeah, I think everyone knows Sing," she says, smiling. She starts to laugh before picking up her guitar and strumming, playing what I recognize to be the opening to Sing.

_Sing it out, boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings_

She begins singing. I join in after the next line.

_For every time that they want to count you out…_

When we reach the chorus, a few people around us pick up on it and sing along.

_Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world_

Once we finish the next verse, almost everyone in the pool area is singing along, and Guitar Dude has begun to play the other guitar part. People have started singing the harmonies, and are banging their hands on the tables to create the drums.

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the world!_

I look over and see that James and Carlos are both in the pool, singing along too. I look over to the entrance as I see Logan walk in, and I smile. He smiles back at me and walks over, taking the seat next to me and beginning to sing along, too.

_I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer!_

I realize that I'm still staring at Logan, and look back over at Chrissie, who is looking at me, smirking.

I wonder what that's about.

The song ends and everybody is clapping and cheering, and quite honestly, I'm amazed that we just got everyone to sing along with us. Chrissie is laughing and smiling.

"That was awesome!" she exclaims, high-fiving me.

I look back over at Logan, and smile to see that he had fun with it.

"I'm gonna go swim," he tells me, before joining James and Logan in the pool.

"So, have you told Logan that you're in love with him yet?" Chrissie asks me, leaning in close so that I can hear her as she speaks quietly.

Oh shit.

Am I really that obvious?

_**Okay, so just a short intro.**_

_**The songs of this chapter (really great songs, by the way, you should go listen to them if you don't know them.)**_

_**-**_Desert Song, My Chemical Romance

_**-**_Sing, My Chemical Romance

_**Please review. :)**_


	2. The Truth Of The Matter

_**Hey, here's the next chapter. Thank you to **_squoctobird _**for the review. And yeah, MSI is awesome :)**_

KENDALL

"H-how did you know that?" I ask, swallowing the lump in my throat.

Chrissie sighs. "Come with me," she says, grabbing my wrist and dragging me up to the third floor of the Palm Woods. She brings me into apartment 3K, and I realize that this must be her apartment. It's pretty big, about the same size as 2J, if not bigger. Maybe she has a big family. Oh, her family…

"Is your family home? I don't want to talk about this where anyone might hear," I say. I can't risk anyone knowing about this.

"I live here alone. My parents kicked me out… Well, I kinda just left actually. Um, like, somewhere in between. We all kinda just came to an agreement that I should leave," she explains.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I don't miss them. I've been gone for two days, and I already feel so much less suffocated. I don't miss them, at all," she tells me. I kind of find this hard to believe, but before I can question further, she begins to talk to me about, the previous situation.

"So, to answer your previous question, I have a really good sense of these things. Plus I have a really good gaydar too. That dude who plays the guitar and always has chicks around him; totally gay."

"Guitar Dude is gay?" I ask in disbelief.

"Totally," she concludes. "So, how long have you liked him for?"

"Um, well it started out as a crush in 6th grade…"

"Holy shiiiiit! You've got it baaaaaad!" she teases.

"I know I do. I am so in love with him I don't even know what to do anymore. It's hard to be around him because I just want to kiss him, and hold him. But I can't. He'd never like me. Besides, he's totally straight," I say, and I can't believe I just told this all to someone I barely know.

She raises an eyebrow at me, but quickly lowers it. "Do you want me to help you? I'm really good at this kind of stuff."

"I don't know…"

"How about this? I'll make a plan, and once I have it down, you can tell me if you want to do it or not. Okay?"

"Sounds good." She smiles at me, and I smile back, before her phone rings loudly.

*_PICK UP THE PHONE FUCKER!*_

"Hello?"

"CHRISSIE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I'M STRANDED AT THE AIRPORT RIGHT NOW!" the person on the other line screams so loudly that Chrissie has to pull the phone away from her ear, and I can hear her clearly while standing about three feet away.

When the person on the phone stops screeching, she puts the phone back to her ear. "Shit! Leigh, I'm so sorry! Fuck! I'll be there as soon as I can!" she says, hanging up. She turns to me.

"Kendall… do you have a car I can use?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I'm sitting in the airport drive up- thingy in the car, waiting for Chrissie to return with her friend, who is coming up to live with her. Chrissie walks out of the airport holding a little girl, and walking with a girl who looks like an older version of the little girl, holding a bunch of suitcases. They throw the suitcases in the trunk and Chrissie buckles up a baby seat, before putting in the little girl.

"Kendall, this is Leigh-Anna Alexander, my best friend, and this is her little sister, Mae," Chrissie says, taking a seat in the passenger seat, and Leigh crawling into the back seat.

"Nice to meet you, Kendall. Mae, be polite," Leigh says, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Hello mister! Thank you for picking us up!" The little girl says.

I look at her and smile. "No problem," I say. I look at Leigh and finally shake her hand. "It's nice to meet both of you." Leigh smiles at me, showing perfectly straight, white teeth. She has light brown hair that is wavy-curly, and goes down just past her shoulders. She has really blue eyes that are extremely bright, and have specks of purple in them. Her skin is pretty tan, which contrasts a lot with the white-pale skin of Chrissie. Their styles contrast a lot too; Leigh's being more colorful and preppy. I wonder if their personality contrast this much, too.

"Chrissie! You need color! You can borrow my crayons!" Mae yells, referring to the absence of color in Chrissie's outfit, which is composed or black shorts and a grey long sleeve.

"Thanks, Mae. Maybe we can decorate my new shoes with crayons later," she says, laughing. The rest of the way back we sit in silence.

We walk back into the Palm Woods and bump into Carlos.

"Hey Kendall, hey Chrissie," Carlos says, his eyes stopping on Leigh and he stops talking, just stares at her wide eyed and mouth agape. Wait. How does he know Chrissie?

"We met yesterday when I first got here," Chrissie explains.

"Le-le! That boy is staring at you! You said staring is impolite!"

Leigh just ignores her, and is staring right back at Carlos. Chrissie and I snap in front of their faces.

"Hi, I'm Carlos, will you marry me?" Carlos says abruptly.

Chrissie bursts out laughing, as do I.

"Can we try a date first?"

"I'd love that."

They walk off, linking arms and beginning to get to know each other.

"Okay! I'll just bring all of your bags up to the room and make your sister lunch then," Chrissie calls after her. I laugh and grab bags to help her, when I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn around to see Kelly.

"Kendall, you have an individual recording session, we gotta go," she says.

"Sorry, Chrissie, I gotta go," I say apologetically, and head off with Kelly, seeing Logan walk up to her and talk to her as I leave.

LOGAN

"Hey Chrissie. Did Kendall have to go record?" I ask Chrissie as I see Kendall walk away with Kelly.

"Yeah. Hey, any chance you could help me with all these bags? And possibly cooking lunch so that I don't burn down the building?"

"Sure," I laugh, picking up some of the bags off the ground.

"HI! I'M MAE ALEXANDER! NICE TO MEET YOU!" I hear a kid scream, and look down to see a girl who is probably around 5 years old standing at my feet.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Logan," I say, before Chrissie explains that her friend and her friend's sister are living with her.

We make it up to her apartment, and she puts the bags down, and turns the TV on for Mae to watch.

"So, how long have you liked Kendall?"

"For as long as I can remember—wait! H-how?"

"It's so obvious. Well, at least to me it is. Don't worry about it though. Just vent to me, trust me, you'll feel better getting it off your chest."

_**Wow, I didn't really have any songs. By the way, Chrissie's ringtone is **_Bury Me In Black _**by**_ My Chemical Romance_**. Great song, by the way.**_

_**Review, por favor.**_


	3. Being Bad Is Scary

_**Yo mah peeps! Here be da next chapter.**_

_**Okay, sorry, had to get that out of my system.**_

_**Thanks to **_perfectlyjackie _**and **_gleechild _**for reviewing. Yeah, I figured for once Carlos deserves a love interest he doesn't have to chase. And James is in this chapter! Voila!**_

CHRISSIE

"Hey Chrissie, sorry about running off earlier, but DID YOU SEE THAT GUY?" Leigh says, walking into the apartment. She stops talking and looks up to see Logan and I sitting on the couch, and she must notice that I'm putting my hair into a clip and wearing my leather jacket, ripped black jeans, and extremely heavy eyeliner.  
>"Actually, you're just on time. Fish out your House of Wolves shit from your bag, we're doing the dance. I need to prove a point to my friend Logan here. He thinks that being a 'bad boy' will impress the love of his life, even though he's already best friends with the... person and therefore has no reason to have to impress them."<br>"Yeah, you're right, that's stupid. Let's do this shit."  
>She runs off to change and I pull a chair to the center of the nearly empty living room, dragging Logan to sit in it. Leigh walks back into the room wearing an outfit nearly identical to mine.<br>"Hey, Mae, do you wanna go play with my iPod in your bedroom for a minute?" I ask, not wanting her to get scared like she did the first time we practiced this.  
>"Yay!" she yells, grabbing my iPod and running off to her room.<br>"Okay, let's get this started!" I say, turning on my music.  
><span>LOGAN<span>  
>Chrissie and who I assume to be Leigh, as per Chrissie's previous description, begin dancing to the music and singing the word. The song is really, um, scary, I suppose. In an 'I'm bad to the bone' sort of way, not like an 'ahhhhhh, scary!' sort of way.<br>_Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell, everybody burn the house right down_  
>At some points in their dance, they get up in my face, but really, I'm just surprised that with their dance, they can still sing and not lose their breath.<br>_You better run like the devil 'cause they're never gonna leave you alone, you better hide up in the alley 'cause they're never gonna find you a home, and as the blood runs down the walls, you see me creeping up these halls, been a bad motherfucker, tell your sister I'm another, GO! GO! GO!_  
>Chrissie... She just screamed in my face. Dear god, how is she even doing this? How can she keep up this act, it's scary, and I can't believe that people would act like this. It's the dance moves and the way they're singing, more than the lyrics, though the lyrics do add to the effect.<br>_S-I-N! I S-I-N!_  
>The music ends and I'm thankful, I don't know how much more of that I could've taken.<br>Wait, that's sounds like I thought it was bad. Well, it was bad. I mean, their singing and dance moves were good, but it was just, so, scary. In the 'bad to the bone' way.

"So, Logan, still wanna be a bad boy?"

CHRISSIE  
>"So Logan, still wanna be a bad boy?" I ask, laughing slightly, before noticing that the door is open and none other than James Diamond is standing there. Wait, how did he get- oh, Mae let him in.<br>"W-what did I just walk into?" he asks, seeing that someone finally noticed him.  
>"I was using the amazingness of music to teach Logan an important life lesson," I say, smirking at James and letting him in. "What brings you to my humble abode?"<br>"I, uh, needed to talk to you about something..."  
>"Oooooookay, like, an I need to kick everyone out sort of thing?"<br>"Uh, yes, please," he says, looking over and noticing Mae is staring at him wide eyed and mouth agape.  
>"You're so pretty~!" she giggles, and I can't help but laugh at the uncomfortable expression on James' face.<br>"Hey, Mae, you wanna go swimming?" Leigh asks, trying to get James out of the uncomfortable situation.  
>"Yeah!" she screams; so loudly that I have to block my ears.<br>She runs off to get changed, Leigh following her, and I turn to face Logan.  
>"I'll... Uh... Be going then." he says, but I stop him before he can walk away.<br>"Wait! Did you catch what I meant by that?"  
>"I-" he begins, but is cut off by my phone ringing, alerting me that I have a new text.<br>_*Saints protect her now*_  
>Discovering that it's from a number I don't know, I open it and read it.<br>New text message  
>987-6543<br>Hey its kendall i see that u stole my fone and put in ur # have u seen logan hes not ansering his fone & i have a q 4 him tell him 2 go back 2 2j if u see him  
>-K<br>I laugh and save his number, before beginning my response.  
>Compose message<br>Kendall  
>Hey Kendall, try working on your grammar and spelling in your texts. Also, try some punctuation so that it's not all just one run-on sentence. And, yeah, Logan is standing right next to me, I'll send him on his way.<br>~Cris-cris  
>I press send and turn back to Logan.<br>"That was Kendall, he needs to talk to you; he's back in your apartment. Hey, but before you go, let me program my number into your phone."  
>He hands me his phone and I had a new contact, putting my number in.<br>As my phone rings again, I say goodbye to him and he heads off.  
>New text message<br>Kendall  
>Cris-cris? Okay i mite have 2 start calling u that lol<br>-K  
>Compose message<br>Kendall  
>Shut it, Ken-doll<br>~Cris-cris  
>I send my message and throw my phone onto the couch to get it out of my way, though it misses like always and hits the floor. I sigh, picking it up and placing it on the couch.<br>"Hey, Cris, I'm off to the pool area," Leigh says, exiting her room with Mae, both in their bathing suits.  
>"Kay, see you later, Leigh."<br>They leave and I shut the door behind them, finally turning to James and asking what he needs.  
>"I have a dilemma, and I don't know what to do. Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if you loved the same person as your best friend?" he asks, looking at the ground instead of at me.<br>"You're gonna have to be more specific."  
>"Camille! I love Camille!"<br>"Oh. Well who else loves her?"  
>"Logan hasn't told you about it yet? Logan loves her, they went out and everything."<br>Wait... oh that poor girl.  
>"Well he failed to mention the going out part, but I can assure you he doesn't love her."<br>"He doesn't? Wait, what do you mean?"  
>"Let's just say I know who he likes, and it's not her. Let's just leave it at that."<br>"You mean you two are- oh. Well you don't need to get all jealous. But if you two are together than there is no reason for me to not pursue Camille."  
>He thinks Logan and I are a couple?<br>Uh, yeah, nope.  
>"You think we're...? No, but um, who is Camille, by the way? Is she the crazy actress chick?"<br>"Yeah, isn't she beautiful?"  
>"Not sure... I've only seen her once, and she was dressed like a turtle, so... you know, you should go ask her out."<br>"Well, I did, but she was auditioning for a part and when she didn't get it she stopped being the character. And poof! No date."  
>"Well ask her again when she's Camille and not Tina the turtle or whatever other role she's chasing at the time. Or specify that the date is for Camille and not someone else."<br>"Good idea! Thanks! Maybe I'll set you up with Logan in exchange."  
>"Dude, I don't like Logan."<br>"Your words say no but your tone says yes."  
>"Dude, cross my heart and hope to die, light me on fire and see if I fly."<br>"Okay, then I'll set you up with Kendall. Creative spin on the rhyme by the way."  
>And with that, he leaves.<br>What... What on earth was that?  
><em>*PICK UP THE PHONE FUCKER!*<em>  
>I grab my phone off of the couch and see that it's Kendall.<br>Hmm...  
>"Hello?"<br>"Chrissie, please, come here, please, I'm panicking, help."  
>"Oh my god, is something wrong, did someone get hurt?" I ask, already half way out the door.<br>"N-no, no one's hurt. We kissed and he ran off."  
>Wait... What?<p>

_**Cliffhanger~**_

_**Sorry it's mostly dialogue. And I was trying to play at how bad Logan was at being bad, hence his reactions to House of Wolves. :)  
><strong>_

_**Chrissie's text ringtone is **_Interlude _**by **_My Chemical Romance_**.**_

_**The songs of this chapter (really great songs, by the way, you should go listen to them if you don't know them.)**_

_**-**_House of Wolves, My Chemical Romance

_**Review, por favor! :)**_


	4. Authors Note

I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG.

I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WE SPEAK.

I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS.

FORGIVE ME!

x


End file.
